powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Morpher (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
The Power Rangers use their morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. The original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of Dumpster, Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Rage of Control, while ,Titanus Gave Ian in Titan's Choice. Morphers Original Power Morpher The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled doff silver belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. In Metallic Mode, their Morpher Becoming Silver Metallic plates and had their own colors in its Bolts Power Morpher is Created By Zordon Himself, Originally to used by Order of Meledan, However he realized it took time to create the Power Morpher, and only can used by Emotionaly stable, Peak Physical Creature with all those have to meet some Human Parameter. Zordon later enable to make a huge progress and completed it more quick than expected using Earth's Morphin Grid near the end of the War. After the End of the Final Battle, Zordon rest in Earth acompanied with Alpha 5 to Finish Instrumental to preserve the Morpher. Gold Morpher Golden Morpher is a doff Golden version of Power Morpher used By Tommy and Ian. the Golden colouration signifiying it holding Greater Power than Original Version. In Metallic Version, it turns the plates into metallic Gold, and colors of their own in their Bolts. Golden Morpher was Originally Created By Effort Joint of Zordon, Ninjor and Titanus to Creating Stronger Conduit for Dragon Coin. However Rita Stole It From Them, and the Final Battle Occur, Leaving Rita Trapped with the Golden Morpher and the Evil Castle, Destroying Ivan Ooze into Gel Forms, making U.A.E Retreat. However, Zordon now Trapped in the tube. in the Peace Years before the return of Rita, Titanus Making His Own Power Coins and Gold Morpher, hoping that someday, an Extra Ranger Needed. Jason's Human Megazord/Ultrazord Morpher After Jason was given the powers by His Friend, his morpher turns Golden with its Bolts changing its color corespondent with other Rangers color, further signifiying it effect as it contains all Power of all Rangers. Jason's Human Pyramidas Morpher His Morpher become Golden plated with its bolt become tribal black and gold zeo motif, connecting its origin with Gold ranger power. Usages in Thunder Rangers in Thunder Rangers, it usage somewhat became more elaborate as it used as conduit of Rocky's Thunder Power to upgraded the rangers to become Thunder Rangers, a whole Different Power set. however it practice became fell of as The new Set of Thunder Morpher created to acommodate the new Thunder team, while returning the original wielders right to use it, Again. Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: Morphing Calls Power Rangers * "Titanus!"-Ian * "Dragonzord!" - Tommy * "Mastodon!" - Zack, later Adam * "Pterodactyl!" - Kimberly, Later Kat * "Triceratops!" - Billy * "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" - Trini, Later Aisha * "Tyrannosaurus!" - Jason * "Megazord/Ultrazord Morph Up!" - Jason Thunder Rangers "It's Morphin Time" (Four Power Rangers) "Thunder Power Bonding Initiation Engage" (Robotic Sound) "Power Up" (Rocky) * "Mastodon. Thunder Lion!"- Adam * "Pterodactyl. Thunder Firebird!"- Kat * "Triceratops. Thunder Unicorn!"- Billy * "Saber-Toothed Tiger. Thunder Griffin"- Aisha Zeo * "Pyramidas Golden Power" - Jason Power Coins Category:Arsenal Category:Morpher Category:Revisited Universe Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Mighty Morphin Trilogy Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy Category:Power Rangers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Zeo (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Power Rangers Arsenal